TO THE DARK SIDE
by Vegivir
Summary: Sirius Blacks Unschuld hätte bewiesen werden können.Er hatte die Mittel daz. Durch seinen Tot konnte er nicht mehr zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Eine Geschichte, über Schwarz und Weiß, dem untergang der zauberschaft
1. Chapter one

A/N: Hoi ihr Danke, dass ihr euch das hier durchliest. Vorweg: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, Ausnahme einzelne Charaktere, die nict im Buch aufgetaucht sind. Sie gehören J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Story auch cnih wirklich geld .'

Zudem ist die einer meiner ersten Stories gg das ganze is jetzt grad nciht grad lang geworden aber dafür geb ich mir zeit und mühe mit alem . also viel spaß...

To The Dark Side...

Sirius Blacks Unschuld, hätte bewiesen werden können... Er hatte die macht dazu, die Mittel, zur Rechenschaft konnte er allerdings nicht mehr gezogen werden. Allein durch sein Ableben wurde dies offenbart...

CHAPTER ONE

London. Eines der heruntergekommensten Viertel. Alles war verschmutzt und Tote waren hier kein Zufall. Mal starben sie am Alter, mal erfroren sie einfach, mal starben sie an irgendeiner Seuche, die von Tieren wie Ratten, übertragen wurden. Niemand kümmerte sich darum, was in dieser Gegend passiert. Niemanden interessierte es. Die, die sich darum kümmern wollten, hatten nicht die Mittel dazu und die, die es konnten, nun ja, ihnen war es zu wider sich in solch eine Gegend zu begeben.

Mitten in einer warmen Herbstnacht ertönte ein lauter Knall in einer der vielen Gassen. Es interessierte niemanden, niemand horchte auf. Es war jemand aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, der mit einem Kapuzenumhang, einer Kutte ähnelnd, verhüllt war. Sein Gesicht war nur teilweise erkennbar und vereinzelt hingen schwarze lockige Haarsträhnen heraus. Man konnte eindeutig auf eine Frau schließen. Dies lag nicht einfach nur an den Haaren, nein. Sie war von zierlicher, fast schon zerbrechlicher Gestalt.

Sie schritt durch die Gasse und sah sich dabei um, als ob sie nach etwas suche. Plötzlich hielt sie inne. Ein Geräusch machte sie aufmerksam. Es klang nach einem Wimmern, allerdings mehr nach dem Winseln eines Hundes. Es war schwer zuzuordnen.

Sie ging auf die dunkle Ecke zu, aus der das Winseln erklang, gehört hatte. Dort erblickte sie etwas, das sie nun überhaupt nicht erwartet hätte. Vor ihr saß ein großes Tier, ein Hund der die Größe eines halbausgewachsenen Bären hatte. Sein Fell war tief schwarz, struppig, stark verfilzt und verdreckt. Doch dieser Hund glich nicht den üblichen. Er besaß andere Augen. Sie leuchteten regelrecht in einem wunderschönen blau Ton. "Nur ein verlauster Straßenköter", knurrte sie leise. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab um ihn loszuwerden, da sie für solche Tiere nichts übrig hatte und ihren Frust ablassen wollte. Schließlich konnte es nicht sein, dass man sie wegen eines Straßenköters hier her, in das wohl größte Dreckloch der ganzen Gegend, schickte. Sie hatte durchaus etwas anderes erwartet.

Gerade als sie den Zauber sprechen wollte, geschah etwas das sie stutzig werden lies. Der Hund veränderte sein Aussehen. Er wuchs zu der Gestalt eines Menschen heran. Es war ein großer Mann, mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Seine Augen waren von in dem selben, hellen leuchtendem blau wie die des Hundes. Seine Kleidung war abgetragen und verschmutzt und dennoch hatte man den Eindruck, dass er wohlhabend war, was an seinen aristokratischen Gesichtszügen liegen musste. Noch bevor er zu seinem Zauberstab greifen konnte, wurde er von ihr entwaffnet. Mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen auf den Lippen sah sie ihn an. "Soso, du bist also derjenige, den ich hier antreffen sollte und mitnehmen.", sagte sie in einer kühlen, gehässigen Tonlage. Noch bevor er sich in irgendeiner Weise hätte wehren können, fesselte und knebelte sie ihn mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes. Kurz darauf Sie lies noch einmal ihren Blick durch die Gasse schweifen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass hier nun wirklich nichts mehr war, dass sie hätte mitbringen sollen.

Weit ab entfernt von London, mitten in den Gebirgen Englands stand ein einzelnes Haus im Wald. Es war prunkvoll aber dennoch von außen heruntergekommen und verrottet. Das es bewohnt war, konnte man nicht erwarten. Doch dieses Haus war mehr Schein als Sein. Nicht jeder konnte es so sehen, wie Mireille Ducasse es tat. Für jeden, der nicht befugt war es zu betreten, schien es ein in sich verfallenes Haus zu sein. Sie schritt auf das Gebäude zu, ihren Gefangenen hinter sich her schweben lassend. Sie sah sich wachsam um, um letztlich das Haus zu betreten.

Es herrschte viel Betrieb in der Eingangshalle. Sirius Black verfluchte sich wieder einmal selbst. Kaum dachte er, endlich frische Luft atmen zu können, nahm man ihn gegen seinen Willen an einen unbekannten Ort mit.

Das Haus, das von außen den Anschein hatte, es wäre nur noch vermodertes Holz bestand in Wirklichkeit aus massivem Stein. Er lies seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Männer und Frauen in dunklen Umhängen, die dem seiner Entführerin glichen, rannten hektisch hin und her. Manche verließen das Gebäude, andere wiederum betraten es. Ein Teil rannte mit Plänen umher oder diskutierte lauthals über die nächst geplanten Überfällen. "Todesser", schoss es Sirius sofort durch den Kopf. Schlimmer konnte es seiner Meinung nach gar nicht mehr kommen. Wäre er in der Lage gewesen zu sprechen, hätte er jetzt lauthals geflucht. Doch dazu blieb ihm ohnehin keine Zeit, da sich die Entführerin wieder in Bewegung setzte. Unterwegs lief Malfoy an ihm vorbei. Er gab ihr kurz Anweisungen zu einer ihrer kommenden Missionen. Er nannte sie "Ducasse". Dies half Sirius aber nicht herausfinden wer sie war. Sie schritt die Gänge entlang, alle ausgestattet mit Bildern von Schlangen oder berühmten Slytherins, sowie die Bilder von bisherigen Opfern. Das einzige Licht strahlten grüne Fackeln aus.

Nach vielen Gängen und der daraus entstandenen Verwirrung, stand sie mit ihm vor zwei großen Flügeltüren. Sie waren aus dunkler Eiche, in die verschiedene Bilder geschnitzt waren. Das meiste sah aus wie die Darstellung vieler verschiedener dunkler Flüche. Neben der Tür standen zwei riesige Steinskulpturen, die jeweils einen Zauberer darstellten, zu dessen Füßen die verschiedensten Schlangen ruhten. Beides schien schon mehrer Jahrhunderte überdauert zu haben. Immer mehr kam Sirius der Verdacht, dass dies eines der vielen Häuser gewesen sein musste, in denen Slytherin selbst gelebt hatte. Es hieß, dass dies Häuser mit einem Zauber belegt worden seien, die den Erben es ermöglichte in ihnen zu leben ohne sich um das putzen oder restaurieren des Hauses kümmern zu müssen.

Nach kurzem Zögern, stieß Mireille die Türen auf und betrat einen großen prunkvollen Raum. Er erinnerte an die Thronsäle, in denen früher die Könige regierten. Vom Eingang führte ein blutroter Teppich nach vorne zu einem Podest, auf dem eine Art Thron stand. Woraus er gemacht war ließ sich nicht sagen. Der Boden war mit dunklen Fließen belegt in denen jeweils Diamant ähnliche Steine eingelassen waren. Der Weg nach vorne war mit Steinsäulen umrahmt, die bis zu der hohen Decke führten. Hinter den Säulen konnte man ebenso hohe Fenster ausmachen und zwischen den einzelnen Fenstern hingen die Banner Slytherins.

Mireille schritt nach vorne und blieb kurz vor dem Thron stehen, wo sie dann auf die Knie fiel. Sirius lies sie weiterhin in der Luft schweben. Mehrere Minuten passierte überhaupt nichts, doch dann erschien wie aus dem nichts ein Mann. Er hatte ein junges Gesicht, schon fast kindlich doch die roten, kalten Augen waren auffallend. Er war hoch gewachsen und trug einen dunkelgrünen Umhang. Aus seinem Umhang heraus kam eine Schlange, die die Ankömmlinge neugierig betrachtete. Der Mann nannte sich selbst Voldemort. Es war der, der die Welt in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte und nun im Begriff war dies erneut zu tun. Nun, da er wusste wo er sich befand, machte es auch Sinn warum ausgerechnet in diesem Haus so viele Menschen ein und ausgehen.

Voldemort setzte sich gebieterisch auf seinen Thron und sah von dort auf Sirius und Mireille herab. Als er Sirius erblickte verzog sich sein Mund zu einem verächtlichen und fiesen Grinsen. "Nun Ducasse, was bringst du mir, dass du einfach unaufgefordert diesen Saal betrittst?", sprach er mit kühler und befehlender Stimme. Während er dies tat, breitete er seine Arme erwartungsvoll aus. Allein die Art und Weise, wie er sprach, hätte so manchen Todesser zusammen fahren lassen, allerdings behielt Mireille ihren Kopf und sagte mit klarer, unterwürfiger Stimme: "Dies hier ist Sirius Black, My Lord. Ich stieß durch Zufall in London auf ihn. Ich dachte er könnte von Nutzen sein, wenn sie über ihn verfügen würden."

Voldemort lachte kalt auf. Er erhob sich und schritt auf die zwei zu. Es war gut von dir ihn herzubringen. Nicht jeder hätte dies getan. Dafür hast du dir eine Belohnung verdient Ducasse." Er fuhr über Sirius' Gesicht und musterte ihn genau. Das bösartige Grinsen wich nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Es verstärkte sich nur weiter. "Glaub mir, Black, für dich werden Zeiten kommen, in denen du dir wünschen wirst niemals geboren worden zu sein." Während er das sagte, kratzte er Sirius' Wange hinab.

Reviews? liebschaut


	2. Chapter two

A/N: hello hello.. Gleich Vorneweg.. ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.. mir gehört keiner der genannten Perosnen. Mireile Ducasse ist ein Chara meiner beta-leserin.. draculina flausch  
zu gewaltszenen kommt es erst ab dem nächsten kapitel... dennoch viel vergnügen ud lest schön brav weiter...  
revies wären übrigend sehr nett es gibt ziemliich viele schwarzleser... . ssi auf einer konnt sich keiner erbarmen seinen senf abzugeben.. (thanks to you Peramoth... wenigstens eine person die sich erbarmt hat >. )

Voldemort lachte kalt auf. Er erhob sich und schritt auf die zwei zu. „Es war gut von dir ihn herzubringen. Nicht jeder hätte dies getan. Du hast die eine Belohnung verdient, Ducasse!" Er fuhr über Sirius' Gesicht und musterte ihn genau. Das bösartige Grinsen wich nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Es vertiefte sich nur weiter. „Glaub mir, Black, für dich werden Zeiten kommen in denen du dir wünschen wirst niemals geboren worden zu sein." Während er das sagte, kratzte er Sirius' Wange hinab.

CHAPTER TWO

Einer der größten Tugenden ist,

in manchen Momenten Dinge für sich zu bewahren.

(-Verfasser unbekannt-)

Sirius blickte Voldemort direkt in die kalten Auge. Es schmerzte sehr, was er da mit ihm tat, verzog aber dennoch sein Gesicht nicht. Diesen Erfolg wollte er ihm jetzt auf keinen Fall geben. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er nicht so einfach zu besiegen, zu brechen war. Er besaß sogar die Frechheit, ihm, die wohl gefürchtete Person anzugrinsen und ihm zu zeigen wie Wirkungslos sein tun war.

Mit einem verachtenden Laut lies der dunkle Lord ihn auf den Boden fallen. Er drehte sich zu Mireille um, ging auf sie zu und sah auf sie hinab. „Nun denn… Was wünschst du dir zur Belohnung? Was denkst du wäre angemessen für dein tun und handeln? Sag was du gerne hättest." Sagte er mit kühler, schneidender Stimme. Mireille zuckte bei der Ausdrucksweise zusammen. Sie lies ihren Kopf gesenkt. „Ich brauche keine Belohnung, My Lord. Euch dienen zu dürfen ist mir Ehre und Belohnung genug."

Voldemort lachte kalt auf, drehte sich zu Sirius um und durchbohrte ihn mit seinen Blicken. „Du kannst dann gehen Ducasse. Falls mir doch etwas einfallt, dass eine gute Belohnung sein könnte lasse ich dich holen." sagte er ohne sie anzuschauen. Ein knappes „Ja My Lord" war zu hören und kurz darauf befand er sich mit ihm in einem Raum allein. Er schritt zu Sirius, zerrte ihn auf die Beine und musterte ihn genau.

„Kaum zu glauben, das du wirklich lebst." murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem, der ihm gegenüber stand. Sirius hätte gerne etwas dazu gesagt, nur um ihm zu zeigen, wie respektlos er sein konnte. Dies war ihm allerdings immer noch durch den Knebel verwährt. Deswegen wählte er die zweite Option. Er fixierte ihn mit den Hasserfülltesten Blicken, die er überhaupt zustande brachte. „Schau mich nicht so an, Black!", meinte Voldemort mit belustigter Stimme. Er zeichnete sich einen Sessel in die Luft, welcher dann sofort erschien und auf den Boden hinabschwebte. Er lies sich in ihm nieder und sah interessiert und belustigt zugleich zu Sirius, welcher gerade versuchte den Knebel aus seinen Mund zu bekommen.

Der dunkle Lord sah ihn herausfordern an. „Warum bist du nicht zu Dumbledor oder einem der vielen Ordensmitgliedern gelaufen? So wie du aussiehst bist du längere Zeit in der Gosse gewesen.", sagte er, wobei er seinen Kopf schief legte und ihn spöttisch ansah. „Ach ich vergas. Der alte, senile Kauz ist ja gestorben und weilt nun unter den Toten." Er lachte kalt auf, schnippte mit den Fingern dabei. Unmittelbar darauf verschwand der Knebel und Sirius konnte nun problemlos reden.

Sirius betrachtete ihn eingehend. Dann begann er mit kühler distanzierter Stimme zu sprechen. Während er sprach, begann ein Grinsen sich auf seinem Gesicht auszubreiten. Von Wort zu Wort wurde es größer und verachtender. „Wieso? Wieso hätte ich zu jemandem gehen solle? Jemand, der Schuld ist, dass ich in Askaban saß. Jemand, der schon immer Beweise hatte, dass Peter ein Todesser war? Denen Vertrauen, die mein Leben zunichte gemacht habe? Nein danke!" Sirius redete sich in Rage. Er wurde mir jedem Wort lauter, schrie fast. Voldemort beobachtete dies mit Freude. Seine Pläne werden sich wohl eher beenden als er anfangs dacht. „Endlich hat es einer bemerkt…" Während der dunkle Lord diese Worte sprach, stand er auf, ging an eines der Fenster und blickte hinauf zu de Sternen.

Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Sirius und grinste ihn fies an. „Dumbledor ist wohl nicht der Engel, für den ihn viele gehalten haben." Nach kurzer Zeit wurde sein Grinsen spöttisch. „Muss doch grauenvoll sein, wenn eine Person, der Mann mehr als seiner Familie vertraut hat, einen verrät." Sirius musste sich schwer zusammenreisen, sich nicht einfach auf ihn zu stürzen. Allein an der Art, wie er sprach, merkte man, wie sehr er die Wut unterdrückte. „Ich habe ihm nicht mehr vertraut als meiner Familie. Ich habe nur meinen Freunden vertraut und ihnen alles erzählt. Und glaub mir… Von Dumbledore und seinem seltsamen Verhalten habe ich nie viel gehalten!" Zum Schluss war es nicht mehr als ein Flüstern als er sprach. Überrascht sah Voldemort ihn an. „Interessant", sagte er mit neutraler Stimme aber einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Er schritt auf Sirius zu, stieß ihn in den Sessel. Zauberte einen zweiten hinzu und lies sich ebenfalls nieder. Gespannt sah er ihn an. „Ich frage mich wozu du bereit wärst. Dein Verhalten sagt mir eindeutig wer und was du bist. Du bist eindeutig ein Black. Misstrauisch und denkst immer anderen überlegen zu sein, ganz gleich in was für einer Situation du dich befindest. Zudem besitzt du ein hohes magisches Potential. Hättest du dich gegen Dumbledore gestellt, hätte er nicht viel tun können und wäre dir unterlegen. Ich wette, wenn du von Anfang an das Haus Slytherins besucht hättest, wärst du jetzt in einer solch hohen Position, dass niemand, außer mir, dir das Wasser hätte reichen können. Aber, was nicht ist kann ja noch werden. Also. Wie sieht's aus? Du könntest in meine Dienste treten und sofort zu meiner rechten Hand werden. Du könntest all meinen Todessern sofort Befehle erteilen. Nun, wie hört sich das für dich an? Wärst du bereit dazu, mir zu dienen und für mich zu Arbeiten?"

Voldemort sah ihn siegessicher und überzeugt an. Doch dann passierte etwas, mit dem err überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Sirius lachte. Er wagte es, ihn, den dunklen Lord, bekannt als Lord Voldemort, einer der größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten, auszulachen. „Warum sollte ich das tun?", sprach er mit kalter, spöttischer Stimme. „Warum sollte ich als Black jemandem wie dir dienen? Weil du stärker bist als andere? Weil du Macht hast? Das ich nicht lache. Ich habe gelernt, dass ich nichts und niemandem zu dienen habe, ganz gleich um wen oder was es sich handelt. Und natürlich muss ich auch nicht einem Halbblut wie dir dienen." Die letzten Worte sprach er spöttisch, regelrecht verachtend aus. Natürlich wusste er, was es für Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde, aber allein der überraschte, schockierte Gesichtsausdruck was es ihm Wert gewesen. „Oh ja ganz recht. Es gibt für mich keinen Grund eine, Halbblut wie dir, Tom Riddle, dienen zu müssen."

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit die Sirius nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, wurde er von Voldemort mit einem Zauber an sie nächste Wand geschleudert, wo er sogleich fest gekettet wurde. Er unterdrückte ein Keuchen und sah direkt in dessen hasserfüllte Augen. „Das scheint dir gar nicht zu passen. Hm? Nein natürlich nicht. Es hat wohl noch keiner vor mir gewagt, dich Halbblut zu nennen. Womöglich weiß es keiner und die, die es wussten sind sicher alle tot. Aber die Tatsache, dass du ein Halbblut bist wirst du nicht loswerden. Ich werde es auf deinen Grabstein einhämmern lassen." Bei seinen letzten Worten begann er spöttisch zu grinsen. Die Grenzen hatte er schon längst überschritten. Voldemort ihn sowieso dafür bestrafen. Ein paar Worte mehr oder weniger hätten nicht mehr viel ausgemacht. Doch nun wusste er, Tom Riddle, was Sirius von ihm wusste und vor allem was er von ihm hielt.

Der dunkle Lord schritt auf ihn zu, fuhr mit seiner Hand über Sirius' Körper. Er hing nur ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden, sodass er ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Es war ihm nicht geheuer, dass Voldemort so seinen Körper erkundete. Er hatte etwas Begehrendes in seiner Art. Es ließ Sirius einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Nun fuhr er mit der Hand über die bisher unversehrte Wange. Auch an ihr kratzte er wieder hinab. Er grub seine Fingernägel tief in Sirius' Haut, sodass diese aufriss und das Blut an ihr hinab rann. Sirius verzog sein Gesicht nicht. Er sah ihn immer noch auf die selbe Art und Weise an wie zuvor. Doch dann tat Voldemort etwas, mit dem Sirius überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Er strich mit seiner Hand schon fast sanft über Sirius' Schritt. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, doch sein gegenüber grinste ihn siegessicher, schon regelrecht bösartig an. Sirius wusste, was ich erwarten würde, er wusste, dass es für ihn keinen weg gab sich zu wehren solang er an der Wand hing. Dann passierte das, auf das er regelrecht gewartet hatte. Voldemort rammte ihn mit voller Wucht sein Knie zwischen Sirius' Beine.

Sirius riss seine Augen weit auf und schrie vor Schmerzen laut auf. Er hielt an und wurde nicht schwächer. Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen, atmete unregelmäßig und hoffte, dass das Schwindelgefühl ihn bald wieder verlassen würde. Er wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, sich vor ihm zu übergeben. Tom lachte kalt auf lachte kalt auf. Er strich ihm erneut über die Wange. „Glaub mir, dies war erst der Anfang! Das wirklich erfreuliche wird erst noch kommen und du wirst dich vor all meinen Todessern blamieren." Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen. „Oh ja, das wirst du... aber vorher werde ich jemanden herholen, der sich um dich kümmern wird, nachdem der andere wichtige Auftrag erfüllt wurde." Er klatschte in die Hände und ehe Sirius wusste was geschah, befand er sich in einem hellen, sterilen Raum, der mit den verschiedensten Foltergeräten ausgestattet war. Er selbst war an die Wand gekettet. Die Kette lag ihm fest um den Hals, spannte leicht und war an der Wand durch einen Ring befestigt, welcher in der Wand eingelassen war. Er konnte sich maximal einen Meter davon entfernen. Mehr ging nicht. Und da der Ring knapp über dem Boden befestigt war, war es nicht einmal möglich, dass er aufstand. Die Kette, konnte er ohne Hilfsmittel nicht zerstören und die einzigen Dinge, mit denen es möglich gewesen wäre, waren die Folterinstrumente, welch außer Reichweite lagen.

Mehrere Stunden verbrachte er in diesem Raum. Er lies ihn erahnen, was ich erwarten würde, wenn die Person, von der Voldemort gesprochen hatte, eintreffen würde. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit waren Schritte vor der Tür zu hören. Ein Schlüssel wurde ins Schloss gesteckt und umgedreht. Die Tür öffnete sich und Sirius Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als er sah wer sich nun um seine Bestrafung kümmern sollte.

..review?


End file.
